1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a method and system for creating hidden tags on products, associated product labels or promotional materials that are only visible through the use of a viewing device, which may include a filtering, illuminating, or distortion device. The tags provide additional information about the associated product or service that, for example, symbolizes a characteristic, quality, type, ingredient or information of or about an associated good or service.
2. Related Art.
Issues related to public and personal health and the environment are top priority for many today. Raising public awareness regarding the ever increasing need to protect and preserve our health and the environment is a high priority for today's society. As such, many organizations are now placing a strong emphasis on activities for children that raise health and environmental awareness.
With particular regard to the environment, programs and campaigns that focus on educating children on the environment typically emphasis conservation, protecting the Earth, green energy and waste management. On the other hand, most campaigns that promote purchasing healthy or allergen free foods are directed toward adults. As a result, very few, if any, programs currently aim to educate children on how to identify, select and purchase environmentally friendly products, allergen free products, or products that promote general or individual health and/or safety.
Current packaging labels and practices do identify certain product qualities and characteristics that promote environmental preservation and that provide information to consumers with particular or general health concerns. Unfortunately, a problem with current systems for identify such information is that they cannot be easily understood by younger purchasers and/or children. Children typically either do not have the ability, or the attention span, to read product labels to determine whether a product is environmentally friendly or suitable to address specific health needs or concerns. Further, adults often do not involve children in making purchasing decisions regarding consumer goods.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that not only captures the attention of children but also raises children's interest in assisting adults with making environmentally friendly and health conscience purchasing decisions. A need further exists for method and system for identifying certain desirable qualities and/or characteristics of household and consumer goods and services that can be understood by children.